1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector with an electronic component and a holder.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-287644 discloses a connector with a capacitor built in to an electronic component. However, a potting agent or similar treatment must be filled around the electronic component to waterproof the connector. Filling the potting agent is inefficient and costly. Therefore, a method for waterproofing by using a bag-shaped housing to accommodate an electronic component in this housing is considered. However, the electronic component must be mounted in a holder before being mounting in the bag-shaped housing and the holder must be accommodated in the housing. Therefore a locking structure is needed for the holder and the housing. The housing must have a projection or a hole to form the locking structure. A punched hole is necessary to form a projection. Further, a hole is not suitable for waterproofing since water enters through the hole. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-109158 discloses a waterproof connector that is open in only one direction and includes a rear holder for fixing a holder and a bag-shaped housing.
The waterproof connector disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-109158 requires the rear holder to hold the holder and the housing. Thus, the number of components increases and the overall structure is complicated.
The invention was completed in view of the above situation and aims to simplify a structure of a connector with an electronic component.